The Chosen One Of Arceus
by drebom
Summary: A young boy living wild with Mew. A plot to take over the world with Arceus's power. A destiny that will bring them all together. And at the heart of this adventure is a myterious pendant, with amazing powers to understand pokemon and, more importantly, become them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hi everyone! Before we start, a couple of things. I don't own pokemon or any other real-life things that may crop up in here, blah blah blah. I only own the plot and a handful of original characters. My brain has been buzzing with this story for so long, it seems that I've been thinking about it for years. Come to think of it, I have been thinking of it for years… but enough of me blathering on- let's get this fanfic started!**

"M-m-mommy?..."

"GET OUT! GO! NOW!"

"B—b-bu-"

"Out! OUT! OOOUUTT!

"WAAAH!"

Out the house… out the town….trees…lots of trees…..so…..…tired….its all going dark…

9 years later

"ARGH!" the young boy woke up with a start. It was a dream. Just a dream. It was 6 years since that day. Since he left home. Since he was rescued. By... by…

He looked over at the small, pink, catlike creature still sleeping beside him. By Mew.

He looked into a deep pool of water nearby in the clearing. In it, he could see the ring of trees that were a constant reminder of how deep into the forest they were, the sky, and, of course, himself. He had scruffy blond hair, with blue eyes, an orange t-shirt with shorts, which was surprisingly clean, despite its surroundings. These, coupled with his pinkish skin provided a stark contrast to the dark greenery all around. He knew he should get some more clothes, one pair serving as everyday clothes and pyjamas every single day and night was very wearing on the toughest of clothes, but he rarely ventured out of the forest. The last time he had left, it had been a little over a year ago. He performed enough errands for various travelers over the course of three days to buy his present outfit, as the old one had so many holes it barely held together. Since then, he had, as usual, lived in the forest. Soon afterwards, Mew woke up.

"hmmmm? Oh, you're already up….. Was it that nightmare again? You know Max, maybe we should get a psychic type to have a look at you" as usual, she communicated by telepathy. He was only human after all- he wouldn't be able to understand Mew normally, speaking by constantly saying her name. How pokemon understood each other was a real mystery to him.

"But you're a psychic type" he pointed out "why not you?"

"I'm not really the best pokemon for poking around in your dreams" she explained" why not a Drowzee, or a Hypno?"

"Well, two reasons. One, when was the last time you saw one of those around here? This place doesn't offer much more than the odd Caterpie or Weedle, let alone Metapod or Kakuna. And Butterfree only come here if they're laying an egg or looking after their new born babies. Don't even get me started on a Beedrill. And secondly, ask a complete stranger to poke around in your dreams? What's to stop them wiping my memory, or do some really dodgy things to my mental health?"

"Well, you do have a point" admitted Mew. Suddenly she gasped and started shaking slightly!

"Mew! What's- AAHH!" He felt it too. A cold piercing feeling, suddenly shooting through his body.

"Something's wrong" Mew whispered "terribly wrong…"

Out of nowhere, a voice, loud and terrifying echoed around the clearing.

"HELP…ME…"

"Help? Help you? Who are you?!" shouted Max "Where are you?!"

"MOUNT…..CORONET…"

"Where on earth is that!?"

"A….PLACE…YOU…CALL…..SINNOH…REIGION…"

"And where's that? I know I'm in Viridian forest, Kanto, but after that my geography is pretty well useless!"

"TO…THE…..FAR…..EAST…."

"But-"

All of a sudden, and the forest disappeared. Max and Mew found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be ancient ruins on top of a vast mountaintop, with a huge expanse of land sloping away on either side. But that was not the focus. The focus was in front of them. A huge pokemon, with a white body, and a golden circle around it's chest lay in front of them, surrounded by machinery, most of which stamped with a red letter 'R'.

"Oh my…..Arceus…" whispered Mew, both fearful and in awe at the sight.

"Who?" demanded Max" who on earth is Arceus!?"

"Well," started Mew, "he was born out of the original egg, the first order out of chaos, the-"

"Please just get to the point!"

"Ok, ok. Oh-Kay. Simply, he created the world and all life on it. No- scratch that. The whole universe."

"Oh"

"THEY….SEEK…MY…POWER…

"People want your power? How exactly can they do that" asked Max, "you can't just drain it out- can you?"

"I…HAVE….IN…MY….POSSESION…..ELEMENTAL… PLATES. THEY….HOLD….THE…POWER….OF….EACH….TYPE….IN…..EXISTENCE…A…FIRE…PLATE….A…..PSYCHIC…..PLATE….AND….SO….ON. THEY….MAKE…ME…. INVINCIBLE….WHEN….COMBINED. IT…IS…THIS…WHAT…..THEY…..SEEK….."

"Ok, got that- how do we help you?"

"FIND…ME. THE….CRYSTAL….WILL….GIVE…YOU….THE…POWER…NESSASSARY…"

"Wait! What crystal what are you-"

A sudden white flash. They were back, lying on the forest floor. On the floor beside Max's head was a crystal on a chain, neatly curled up on the leaf-strewn floor.

"Oh, that crystal."

**Did you like it? A huge mystery, a boy living in a forest with mew, Arceus- what does it all mean? I hope this wasn't too long, but I just couldn't find a way to end it before. At least we all know whose trying to steal Arceus's power- a red 'R' is a dead giveaway- we all know what it means! Pity our hero Max doesn't. But can you blame him, living in a forest for 9 years?(Just so you know, in this, Max is 13. so he met Mew at age 4- that's when the flashback/dream at the start was set). Don't forget to review by clicking that button below! Go on- I know you want to! Chapter 2 will be coming up soon- be patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the gift's secrets

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I had school, homework and I simply didn't have time to update. But it's the holiday's this week, so hopefully I'll be able to post a few chapters. I don't think it's necessary to have a disclaimer every chapter. Maybe now and again, but as people start on chapter 1, not somewhere in the middle, they'll all see the disclaimer.**

Max's head was spinning. A psychic message from Arceus, who was in some place far away really was confusing for him. And then there was that crystal pendant/ necklace thing on the floor. Arceus said it was to help him, so he slipped it around his neck, the crystal lying over his shirt. And then he got his next shock. Because as soon as he put it on, the forest exploded into sound, with voices from every direction, even above him, reached his ears. And what's more, they were all talking in plain English. Giving a loud yell of shock, he threw himself to the floor, believing he was under attack.

"What was that?" asked a voice coming from a small bush on the other side of the clearing.

"Better check it out. Stay here" replied another.

"Mew! Wake up!" hissed Max, shaking her violently.

"Hmmm? What's that?" she replied. Her voice sounded different- somehow sharper than usual. Max was about to consider this when the shrub from before shook, and he threw himself to the floor, rearing an imminent attack. Cautiously, he raised his head just in time to see… a Pidgey emerge.

"Wh-what?!" Max gaped at the bird pokemon, now completely confused.

"Oh, it's just that human boy. Mew'll take care of it." Human? And the next thing to hit him was the fact that the Pidgey had spoken. In plain english. Which pokemon couldn't do, at least not to his knowledge. Still struggling with this new fact, he caught snippets of conversation from the over voices in the forest.

"And what's more, I learned hyper fang"

"So that silly young Rattata got-"

"So, how's the wing?"

After this small barrage, he came to a conclusion of sorts.

"So... either I can understand pokemon all of a sudden… or I've gone completely crazy." Deciding that the latter probably wasn't the solution, his next question was simply 'How?' The answer to this came rather quickly. In a flash of inspiration, he removed the pendant. Immediately, all the voices disappeared and were replaced with the normal sounds of the forest, such as the rustling leaves and the cries of the forest pokemon. He slipped the pendant back on, and the voices returned.

"So it translates…" he mused "I wonder if it's 2-way?" he turned to the Pidgey and said quite cheerfully: "Hi there! How are you today?" the Pidgey froze. Turning slowly it stared at him. A voice from the same bush as before shook again, as the other voice, which probably belonged to a second Pidgey, reasoned Max, asked

"What's the matter? Come on!"

The Pidgey in front of him replied, keeping its eyes on max at all times. "That human spoke!"

"So?"

"Dude, he spoke in fluent Pidgey!"

"Yeah, right. I'm outa here!" a Pidgey burst from the bush, beating its wings furiously as it gained altitude. The first Pidgey hopped onto Max's shoulder and stared at him. Max looked back, and took in every available detail about this pokemon. It's shape, the colours, the patterns in the plumage. Unnoticed by either of the two, the crystal began to glow bright blue, shone for a few seconds before the glow disappeared, as quickly as it had appeared. He closed his eyes, and imagined himself as a Pidgey, flying through the skies. He missed what happened next.

Mew had seen all of the events so far, she was surprised, but she had pieced it all together quite quickly. The next event, however, was plain shocking. Max began to glow. The light was white, quite similar to the light emitted at evolution. The Pidgey rushed away to a nearby tree and turned to watch as Max began to shrink, his shape twisting and warping, before consolidating itself into a tiny form on the ground. The light dissipated and Mew rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Contrary to all the laws of nature, Max had appeared to have evolved into a Pidgey.

**Quite the turn of events, isn't it? I hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfic. I'll hopefully put up chapter three soon, so be patient! Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Translations and Transformations

**I hope your all enjoying the fanfic so far. I have a question for all people reading this. I have seen several pokemorph stories in the normal pokemon section of the site, so would it be better off in there? Everyone who reads this, please answer in a review! The reason for this is because I feel that this fanfic isn't getting a lot of views. I have a total of 0 reviews on this story as well, which makes me wonder and ask the question above. But for now, I'm going to continue the story!**

"ARGH!" Max screamed to the sky. To open your eyes and discover that you were a Pidgey was shocking. Just when he thought this day could not possibly get any weirder, this happened. He continued to shout, yell and scream until mew, who couldn't take it anymore, held him still with psychic and roared

"SHUT UP!" into his face at close range. After that display, he was silent. Mew calmed down and proceeded to inspect him.

"Hmmmm" she murmured, lifting his right wing "A total transformation…. I wonder" she floated back a few feet and demanded an explanation. "What were you thinking just before doing this?"

After describing what had been going through his head, as well as some of his actions, Mew reached a conclusion. "I think I know what's happened here. You looking at that Pidgey in close detail, not to mention in physical contact, allowed the crystal to take in that information. Then, when you imagined yourself as a Pidgey, it used that information to transform you into one. It's like when I transform, only I think the crystal keeps the information- it doesn't go away, like when I transform. After I transform back, the information is gone and so I have to find the pokemon again in order to transform into it. I believe that the crystal retains the information" Max, who was cautiously examining himself, asked the biggest question that was on his mind.

"How do I turn back?"

"Just simply concentrate on your natural human form"

The reply was short and to the point. Max closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, the clearing was once again bathed in bright white light, and Max's shape once again twisted and bended out of shape, only this time growing upwards.

When the light dissipated, Max, who was now back in his natural, human body, sat down and tried to deal with the recent events. Then, all of a sudden, an awesome idea popped into his head. He turned to the Pidgey and asked "are you needed anywhere? Or can you stay here for a while?". Five minutes later he was learning to fly.

2 hours later

Max, mew and the Pidgey (whose name turned out to be Joey) were trudging slowly to the edge of the forest. Joey had decided to join them on their quest to save Arceus, and they had agreed. "The more the merrier" as Mew said. There was, however an issue. Namely Mew. Or rather, the general public's reaction to Mew. If they saw a boy walking with a Mew, they were going to be known worldwide, and every trainer worth their salt would attempt to capture Mew. Not to mention the people who were trying to take Arceus's power! "We have to do something, Mew. Who knows what might happen to you!" Max was full of worry for his friend, and his tone of voice showed it. They carried on for a while in silence, before Mew's eyes lit up. She darted in front, only pausing to shout "Wait here!" over her shoulder before rushing in between two trees. On the over side, Max could see what appeared to be the edge of a small pool of water. Then, for the next ten minutes or so, nothing happened. Max and Joey got into a conversation, sitting on the ground, until they realized that they kept repeating the same comments about the weather. Suddenly, a cry of delight reached their ears. Looking up they saw a girl, about Max's age and height, rush towards them through the gap in the trees that mew had disappeared through earlier. She had shoulder length brown hair, pinkish skin and was wearing a simple orange and white striped t-shirt, with jeans, long pink socks and white trainers. She was grinning as wide as humanly possible. Dumbfounded, the two simply stared at this strange girl as she skidded to a halt just in front of them. "Hiya!" she greeted them quite cheerfully. Standing up shakily, Max looked her up and down before replying with a cautious "Hello?". The girl was clearly very excited, and as Max stared, an awful idea of what might have happened formed in his mind. "I don't suppose..." he paused

"That I saw a Mew?" she giggled at his gaping face "yup! And not only did I see it..."

"But you caught it as well, didn't you!" Max broke in, very angry "let her go now!"

The girl giggled again and leapt backwards. "honestly, Max" she laughed" "I leave you for ten minuets and when I finally do come back you think I've been captured by a trainer!"

Max gaped at her. "M-Mew?" he managed to stutter, before keeling over and fainting.

**I hope you like the way this is shaping! By the way, I've noticed that I've made a mistake in chapter 1. Where Arceus says that the plates make him invisible, my bad. It should read invincible-I made an error there, don't know how. Sorry about that blunder of mine. Fixed now. Anyway, until next time, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the return to human society

Max woke up, bleary-eyed, to the sight of that girl- no, Mew, he reminded himself- mew's human self peering at him, obviously worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she started checking him for any sign of injury.

"Yeah… I think so..." Said Max, rather groggy after his short trip to the land of nod.

"But …how?… why?…human?"

"Well" said Mew cheerfully, "I'm a psychic type, and a legendary pokemon too. It's quite simple to change my form into a human disguise. Latias does it too- although hers is less advanced…

"Whoa whoa whoa. What-ias?"

"legendary eon dragon. She and her brother Latios guard Altomare!"

"errrrrrrrr…o.k.?" Max was still confused about the whole human thing, but he decided to just go with it. And what was with the whole cheerful attitude thing? Two seconds ago she was worrying about him! Joey had gone to scout ahead, according to mew, so the two continued on, southward through the forest. Suddenly, Max noticed that Mew had forgotten to get rid of her tail.

"Hey! Mew!" he yelled, hoping to catch her attention.

"What?"

"You've still..Heh heh..You've got …heh heh…a…a….!" he just couldn't control himself. The sight of Mew's human form, hands on her hips, with a large mew tail (which must have grown in size as well as the rest of her) poking up behind her right shoulder, was just too much for him. He found it hilarious!

"Alright mister, what's so funny!"

"T-T-Tail! Wha-ha-ha –ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mew whirled around. Unfortunately, so did her tail and it ended up hitting her in the head. Finally she managed to get a hold of it, bringing the tip of it into her field of view, and saying "Bad Taily!" At the same time- it quickly faded from view. Max raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Taily?" Mew blushed.

"Well it's just a... I mean, it's only…. What are you laughing at!" Using psychic, she made him plunge into the ground. Face first.

"Ouch! That must've hurt"

Mew and Max looked up, to see Joey perched in a tree.

"Joey!" Exclaimed Mew "what's up?"

"Just a heads up-Look!" Joey gestured ahead with his wing. Above the trees rose several small columns of smoke- Viridian.

Walking through Viridian, Max couldn't believe the wonders it displayed.

"Hey there, young man!"

"Hmm?" Max looked up to see a kind-looking man in his twenties, wearing some sort of blue outfit with a name-tag, and holding a red and white ball in one hand.

"would you like a Pokeball? It's a special free promotion for the Pokemart!"

"What's a Pokeball? Or a Pokemart?"

Shocked, the Pokemart clerk explained all too the young boy.

"… and all you need is a trainers license from Professor Oak in Pallet and-"

At this, Max's eyes widened, suddenly alone in a black void, with the word Pallet echoing around him, he began to scream.

Mew fought through the crowd. After leading the distraught boy away, she shouted back

"Sorry! Bad Memories!" She had heard about Max's reaction to the word 'Pallet' from several whispers flying around the crowd. When he calmed down, and Mew had explained to Joey in quiet tones why Max had 'gone as crazy as a Caterpie in a Beedrill nest' as he put it (Joey, not Max), they discussed this new information about trainers.

"If you get a license, you can make friends and help them get strong!" Was Mew's reasoning. But Max would not budge.

"I am NEVER going back! I hate it there, She-" he broke off with a strangled sob.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Mew's head.

"I know!" she shouted, startling everybody around her. "We can go to pallet's -don't worry, it's all right... –Outskirts, and once I can see where it is, I can teleport us to the lab and back, without having to walk through the town!" Max brightened up considerably at this new idea.

"Will it work?" he asked

"Sure! Why wouldn't it?"

Max jumped up, making mew jump in surprise as well.

"It's Settled!" he yelled! "We are going to professor Oak's lab!"

And with that, the happy trio set out southwards towards pallet, none of them even guessing close to the events that would come to pass because of them choosing the path that would lead to sorrow, joy and pain…..

A/N

Hi again! Sorry for the super long delay, I just can't find inspiration right now…

On a happier note, I've finally created my profile, and included a short sketch featuring me and the characters on this story, and a poll! Please vote, as this one asks where this story should be posted! Oh, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rocket Alert!

**Hi guys! A billion sorries for the gigantic gaps between chapters up until now. I'm finding it hard to get motivated to write . But, I am going to switch this story to a full pokemon fanfic, instead of an animorphs crossover, starting with this chapter! Hopefully, this means I will get more feedback, and tips on how to improve. oh, there's also a bit of violence in this chapter- do you think this story would be better off rated T? I've changed it for now, but let me know in reviews if it's ok for K+. ****Plus, I'm trying to get into a regime of a new chapter every weekend. Hope it works! So without further ado, let chapter 5 COMMENCE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, you would be able to get Mew more often**.

Professor Oak opened the door, curious as to who had rung the bell so early in the morning. The Machamp he was studying for his research into a fighting type's natural strength coming with him. What he found was an unconscious boy, an unconscious pidgey and a barely conscious girl lying on the ground. All three were bruised and scratched. The girl looked up, tears of pain in her eyes.

"P-please….. help….us…." With that, she keeled forwards, her head coming to rest on the boy's chest.

1 Hour Earlier

Team Rocket was hungry. The infamous bumbling trio were also lost. Again. All the three knew, aimlessly walking along a path, was that they were somewhere in viridian forest. That changed when the word 'mew' reached their ears…..

"….Mew!" Jessie looked up, suddenly alert.

"What was that?" she demanded. Before one of the other two could answer though, the voice once again reached their ears. With a sudden burst of energy, they came across a handily, placed bush through which they could observe…. A girl with a tail.

"What in the-"started Meowth, before his partners in crime clamped their hands on his mouth.

"Bad taily!"

As the trio watched the scene from the last chapter unfold, they started fantasising about the untold riches their boss would surly bestow on the ones who brought him a real live mew. Especially one that was capable of becoming a human. They knew that Mew was a Mew- they weren't THAT stupid as to not realise that they were watching a transformed Mew in action. They practically flew down the road to set up a trap.

CRASH! Oomph! "….." "What just happened?" "I think… the ground caved in…" Yup, Team Rocket's famous pitfall trap strikes again! As Mew and Max got up in the ditch, rubbing their sore arms and backs, Joey circled overhead. As he had been flying the moment the other two had fallen into the trap, he had escaped a few nasty bruises. This would be very useful later on. As mew teleported Max and herself out of the trap, three figures leapt out of the bushes. "Prepare for trouble!"

One motto later and Mew was glaring at the overconfident trio opposite. Rule one of legendary pokemon hunters everywhere: never anger a legendary pokemon unless you want to have an extremely terrifying day. Or week. Or year. Legendarys are capable of holding a grudge for centuries. Fortunately for Team rocket, Mew wasn't known for her grudges. Unfortunately though, she was a VERY powerful psychic type. She delved into their minds and used her newfound knowledge to terrify them. She turned to face Meowth. "Capturing members of your own kind? What _would _Meowzie say?" to Jessie: "the chances of meeting your contest sweetheart is practically zero- stop whining" and to James" I'm going to tell Jessabell." Leaving all three suitably pale and frozen, she and a confused Max walked around the trio. "What were you going on about?" asked Max. "some of their worst nightmares" replied Mew "Straight out of their mind, too" Max would have asked more questions, but Jessie, now recovered, had furiously picked up a rock and thrown it at them. It went over their heads in a graceful arc, and slammed out of sight into a large tree's branches. Beedrill swarmed out. Not caring who they were attacking, legendary or not, they attacked. All thoughts of battle flew out of the heads of the group, who, as one, turned and ran for their lives. Several pin-missiles hit Team Rocket. In true rocket fashion, these blasted the hapless trio into the air- "Team Rockets blasting off again!" Max, Dodging pin-missiles along with Mew and Joey, heard this statement. "Again?" he shouted above the roar of buzzing Beedrill "This has happened before to them?" "Who knows? Or cares! KEEP RUNNING!" screamed Mew. The Beedrill were gaining. Joey, thankful that his wings weren't bruised turned and whipped up a sand attack. This slowed the Beedrill down a bit, allowing the three to get to the end of the forest. Unfortunately this was a steep hill, and as the Beedrill blasted all three, forcing Joey to the ground, they tumbled to the bottom of the hill. Max was knocked out after banging his head against a rock, and joey had been knocked out by pin missiles. Mew closed her eyes, prayed she would get the position correct, and teleported all three to Professor Oaks Front doorstep. Wearily, she pressed the doorbell, before slumping down…

Oak had carried the Pidgey inside, while Machamp handled the children. He put them down on a sofa in one of the more clean parts of the lab. The girl opened an Eye" can I trust you?" she asked. Mew knew that if she fainted, as she almost certainly would, then she would revert back to mew form. It was taking an enormous amount of concentration to keep the human body going at the moment, but she was still able to sense Oak was a good man. "Yes," He replied, puzzled, "Why?" Mew smiled. "good". She closed her eyes. Oak was given the surprise of his life.

**How was it? I hope you really enjoyed this chapter- you wouldn't believe the time it can take me to write these. Even the shorter ones take an hour or two. Who knows where I got team rockets 'nightmares' from? Hint: they are all important parts of anime episodes. Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A journey starts

**Right, first off, GINORMOUS apologies. I know, I said that I would try and keep to a once a week schedule, but… well, turns out I'm rubbish at that. As indicated by the fact this hasn't been updated in a few months. So, yeah. That plans officially been thrown onto the scrap heap. Secondly, I would love it if people could give me some plot ideas. Using ideas from my readers will hopefully help create a better story that more people will enjoy. Finally, if you don't know, I am writing two other stories at the moment, a legend of Zelda one and another pokemon one. The LoZ one is on hold for now, but the other pokemon one, Mew's Child isn't. I'm thinking about focusing on one of my stories at a time, and this is where you come in. I'm going to focus on the pokemon ones for now so please, read both and vote in a poll that I'm going to set up on my profile: do I focus on this story, Mew's child or try and do both at the same time? Please vote, but In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. **

Oak had a headache. He had been caring for the mew and her friends for three days now. That morning, the Mew had finally woken up, and had explained to him the events leading up to the encounter at his front door. Now he was trying to put together a trainer application form, but as he didn't know half of the things he needed to know to fill it in, it was getting frustrating. Place and date of birth, parents- it was all missing. Finally, he managed to scrape together answers like 'data missing', which were perfectly true, although not in the way the terms were usually used. When the boy woke up, and had recovered, he asked for his signature on the document, explaining it was needed for a licence.

Max's fingers trembled slightly as he signed his name. He silently thanked Mew for insisting on educating him with reading and writing, as well as some maths and history. Then, with the document sent off for review by the pokemon league they waited. Over the following few days until the reply came, Professor Oak kindly allowed them to stay at the lab. In return, they helped him sort out his numerous files, as well as clear up some of the mess that had accumulated due to years of research. Finally, the reply came, and Oak read it out loud. It was full of angry comments. 'How is it possible', said one part, 'that even the most basic information about this poor boy has disappeared? You'd think he'd been living in a forest or a cave for most of his life!' Max had to stifle a laugh. The letter had been absolutely correct- he had been living in a forest for most of his life! Finally, after many more angry comments, Oak got to the important bit. "However," he read, "there seems to be no issues except this missing data, which can surely be recovered at a later date. Therefore, we have decided to allow the person in question a licence."  
>"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"<p>

The next morning Max was packing. It had been decided that he would use joey as his first pokemon, by the Pidgey's own request. Oak had also advised catching Mew, for protection upon discovering she was still wild, but Mew had refused for the time being. Now, all that was left was to set out. They had planned a route across Sinnoh and were first travelling to Vermilion City, where they would catch a ferry. All too soon, it was time to leave. Max had slowly been learning what technology could do, and the professor had given him his video-phone number. With this knowledge and a brand new pokedex and set of pokeballs, Max came to the door. "Now be sure to call as soon as you get to Viridian!" Oak reminded him.  
>"Don't worry, we will!" Mew, in her human guise reassured him. Behind them, the doorbell rang.<br>"Who's that, professor?" asked Max curiously.  
>"Oh, that'll be Helen. She comes by every now and then to see the pokemon at the lab. She's very nice, I'm sure you'll like her." The professor opened the door. "Hello professor-oh, who are these young people." But Max wasn't listening. From the moment he saw HER face, memories had been rushing back. Eyes wide, he took a couple of shaky steps backward and started screaming, again and again, before finally collapsing on the floor in a sobbing heap.<br>"Max!" Mew dived to his side. "What's wrong?!"  
>Poor Helen stood in the doorway, shocked at what her appearance had had on the poor boy. She stood, taking in the scene, searching the boys crumpled figure for any clue as to the reason. Finally, she realized. His hair. His face. His name.<br>"M-Max?" Helen Phillips fainted alongside her son, and both were submerged in the memories of the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Ummmm…. Please don't get too mad at me! I…um…. Actually, I totally deserve it! I mean, what sort of responsible author would update this rarely? Sorrysorrysorrysorry! It's just so hard to sit myself down at my computer and actually write a chapter, you know? **

**Aaanyway, when I left off all that time ago, Mew was panicking, Max was screaming, his mother had fainted and Professor Oak had absolutely no clue as to what was going on! Well, we are going to go back in time now, to that fateful night…  
>Also, I've changed the ending a bit- go back and check it out (you'll probably want to re-read the entire story, now that I think about it…. Thinking back, I had a poll, to see which one of my pokemon stories people most wanted to see continued first! Well, I can now announce that the results were... hold on… *grabs piece of paper and looks at it*Drum roll please!... umm….. * crumples paper up and throws away*. Well, it turns out that no-one voted, so I'm just going to continue both- keep an eye out for my other story, Mew's Child! That's right- both feature Mew!<strong>

**On with the story!**

9 years ago

Max poked his head around the door. Good. His mother's favourite programme was on the tv, and wouldn't be finished for at least five minutes. Plenty of time. He tottered into the kitchen, and looked longingly up at his goal. The jar stood on a shelf above him, next to a beautiful vase. He shook his head- this was no time to stare. As quickly as he could, he padded over to the drawers at the other end of the counter and pulled the lowest one out as quietly as he could. Then, he moved onto the other two, pulling them out slightly shorter amounts, so that they formed a rough staircase. He grinned. Scrambling up the drawers, he edged along the counter, until he reached his prize.

He had anticipated this moment for weeks. Finally, the coveted cookie jar was within reach! Its simple blue and white stripes were just a few seconds away…ah. He strained his arms, he stood on tip-toes- but the shelf was slightly too high for him to get his hands around the jar safely. Desperately, he looked around for something to give him the extra centimetres. On the draining board lay a cooling rack that had been used earlier for his mother's latest batch of chocolate cookies. The same ones, in fact, that were now his target for this risky night-time raid. Earlier he had helped make them, and indeed had one, but his mother had stopped him from having another of the mouth-watering, delectable chocolate treats just inches away, saying that he would spoil his tea ( he had no clue why a chocolate cookie would affect the taste of a completely different meal, but he did as he was told). Slightly panicked now, he mounted the cooling rack and closed his hands around the jar.

Just when he thought he was home and dry, a new problem presented itself. As he started to pull the jar towards him, the back of his hand rubbed up against the vase beside it and caused it to move as well. Slowly, he nudged the two forward, then attempted to separate them. It was then that he suddenly realised something very important. He couldn't hear the tv. Which meant it was turned off. Which meant his mother could hear him. This meant that any second now, t-

_Click._

The light flared into life, momentarily blinding him. Reeling back, the let go of the jar…..

Helen saw the consequences of this in slow motion. First came her son, reeling backwards and sitting down on the counter with a bump. Then her precious glass vase, bought in far off Unova many years ago, came tumbling down….

_SMASH!_

When the last ear-aching ring of breaking glass had died away, Helen was looking at a pile of glass and a very unhappy boy, his prize snatched away at the last moment by a light switch. Needless to say, she was very upset.

"Max, go to bed this _instant!" _she almost screamed the last word at him. The vase had been very expensive.  
>"Why? It was only pretty glass." Max of course, was still at the age where cost doesn't mean a lot to a child, and didn't understand why his mother couldn't get another one.<br>"That was a very precious vase, Max. Now go to bed."  
>Max had had enough. He pointed at the jar. "Not until I have a cookie." This was the last straw.<p>

"Get out of my sight."

"M-m-mommy?..."

"GET OUT! GO! NOW!"

"B—b-bu-"

"Out! OUT! OOOUUTT!

"WAAAH!" Terrified by the sight of his furious mother, he ran from the room. Behind him he heard his mother stamping top the cupboard, for a dustpan and brush. Mistaking this for thinking she was chasing him. He fled to the porch, and desperately grappled with the front door. He fumbled with the key, threw the door wide and ran out into the cold, slamming the door behind him.

In the kitchen, Helen was already regretting yelling at Max. When she heard the door slam, an icy fear surrounded her. She ran to the door, dashed outside and looked around wildly. Max was gone.

**So now we know just what happened that night! I hope you aren't too angry with me, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! I'd like to know- do you think that Max should confront his fears and mother and son should forgive each other? One last thing- I'm looking for a Beta reader to help me improve my writing and Make this story the best it can be. If you'd like to help, send me a message either in a review or by pm. Until next time!**


End file.
